MRC-F20 SUMO
The MRC-F20 SUMO ('S'trike 'U'nit for 'M'aneuver 'O'perations) is a mobile suit that appears in the anime series Turn A Gundam. The Gold Type was piloted by Harry Ord. Technology & Combat Characteristics The SUMO is a high performance, high mobility mobile suit. The SUMO is light weighted much like the Inglessa Militia's SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam. In fact, both the SUMO and the Turn A share the same pelvis cockpit system. Indeed, when Loran Cehack abandoned the Turn A with his Core Fighter, Gym Ghingham had a SUMO cockpit retrofitted onto the Turn A for use by his own forces. Though the SUMO is designed mainly for use in space, it was proven to be quite versatile on Earth as well. The SUMO's hover systems allowed the unit to achieve great mobility even under the influence of Earth's gravity. Furthermore, the addition of a skirt-like flight booster enables the SUMO to achieve flight in the Earth's atmosphere, allowing the unit to function as a high mobility aerial mobile suit. The SUMO's basic armaments consist of a powerful hand beam gun, as well as a heat fan that served as a melee weapon. In addition, the SUMO featured a unique armament located on the unit's left arm named the I-Field Generator, a device that allowed the SUMO to deploy an I-Field in the midst of battle. Aside from being used in a defensive manner, the SUMO's I-Field Generator can be used offensively by creating a powerful force field to hold another mobile suit in place. This force field is known as the "I-Field Banker". Armaments ;*Hand Beam Gun :The hand beam gun is a handgun-like weapon that is held by the SUMO with one hand. Although the weapon is smaller than the traditional beam rifle, its abilities have been shown to match or even surpass some beam rifles. This weapon has been shown to be effective even in close quarters combat. When required, the SUMO can use another hand beam gun for increased firepower. ;*Heat Fan :The heat fan is a weapon that can be used as a shield and as a weapon in the melee combat. It is possible to physically cut through objects by scorching the edge portion. When not in use this weapon would be stored on the rear waist armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*I-Field Generator :The I-Field Generator of the SUMO can deploy a I-Field to defend against beam attacks and possibly even physical attacks in the midst of battle. However, the SUMO'S I-Field Generator also has the unique ability of being used offensively by holding enemy mobile suits in place. This disabling force field created by the I-Field Generator is known as the "I-Field Banker." The SUMO's I-Field Generator is located on the unit's left arm. If faced with a high output beam attack that is too much for the generator to handle, it could be overloaded and explode, destroying the SUMO's left arm in the process. ;*Flight Booster :Although the SUMO can already achieve high speeds on Earth due to its hover systems. The addition of a Flight Booster can enable constant flight under the Earth's gravity, allowing the SUMO to function as a high mobility aerial mobile suit. History When the Dianna Counter forces arrived on Earth to begin colonization in C.C. 2345, they brought a variety of mobile suits with them, including the MRC-F20 SUMO. These units are mainly piloted by the elite pilots of the Royal Guards. The standard production model came in a silver color and was known as the "SUMO Silver Type." A notable SUMO unit during the Earth/Moonrace conflict was the custom "Gold SUMO" piloted by Royal Guard Captain Harry Ord. Throughout the conflict in C.C. 2345, Harry Ord piloted the Gold SUMO against a variety of mobile suits, in which he had great success in most of his battles, even when outnumbered by the Ghingham Fleet's G-838 Mahiroo mobile suits. Much of the SUMO's full potential was shown by Harry Ord's piloting skills. Gallery Mrc-f20-handbeamgun.jpg|Hand Beam Gun Mrc-f20-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Mrc-f20-pilotseat.jpg|Pilots Seat Mrc-f20-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch Mrc-f20-flightbooster.jpg|Flight Booster Mrc-f20-heatfan.jpg|Heat Fan Mrc-f20-ifgenerator.jpg|IF Generator sumo gold type.jpg|Illustration by Shingo Abe Turn A Gundam Syd Mead Illustration.jpg|Illustration by Syd Mead Gold SUMO - Monta Gonda.jpg|Monta Gonda's customized SUMO (Gundam Build Fighters) SUMOvsStrike.jpg Turn A Gundam v3 _I03_149.jpg|MRC-F20 SUMO as seen on ∀ Gundam (Manga) Turn A Gundam v2 _I02_117.jpg|MRC-F20 SUMO as seen on ∀ Gundam (Manga) TurnA-aZ96Mzu.png|Harry's Sumo equipped with flight booster TurnA-J7HiTtp.png|Harry's SUMO disables three Mahiroos TurnA-FQzzD8g.png|Faceplate opened TurnA-sn3KVCb.jpg|Face close-up TurnA-OZnHShy.png|Adjusting "sleeve" Games extreme 2 Gold Sumo.png|Gold SUMO in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS. 2 Gundam Diorama Front 3rdMRC-F20 SUMO Gold.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Super Gundam Royale gold sumo.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale gold sumo2.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale gold sumo3.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game SD Gundam G Generation RE Gold sumo.png|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation RE game Gold Sumo Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Gunpla OldMobileSumo-Gold.jpg|Original 1/144 Mobile SUMO Gold Type (1999): box art OldMobileSumo.jpg|Original 1/144 Mobile SUMO Silver Type (1999): box art OldMobileSumo-Gold-100.jpg|Original 1/100 Mobile SUMO Gold Type (1999): box art References MRCF20 SUMO - ManScan.jpg|MRC-F20 SUMO - Manual Info Turn_A_Gundam_The_Memory_of_the_First_Wind_Vol.2_045.jpg Turn_A_Gundam_The_Memory_of_the_First_Wind_Vol.1_080.jpg Turn_A_Gundam_The_Memory_of_the_First_Wind_Vol.2_078.jpg External links *MRC-F20 SUMO on MAHQ.net